Blood Pact
A Blood Pact is a magical contract binding a Demon to a Witch. In exchange for bolstering their own power, the Witch must promise their Soul will be surrendered to the Demon upon meeting the terms of their contract. A Demon who devours a Witch’s Soul will in turn become even more powerful. The terms of the contract can vary widely. It can be simple or complex, but its interpretation can always be manipulated to better suit the Demon. Contracting a Demon In order for a Witch to contact a Demon and form a Pact, they must first perform several different rituals in order. The first of which, is of course becoming a Witch. They must then be able to separate their Astral Form from their physical form. Typically this can take several months to even a few years to accomplish, depending upon the Witch's natural ability. The final step is to then perform the summoning ritual. The summoning ritual involves the act of projecting one's Astral Form in Hell. This allows the Witch to traverse Hell in relative safety. Depending on the Witch's prowess, they can appear as either vague wisps or fully formed. The more powerful the Witch, the more formed their projection will appear. Forming a Pact Once a Witch has found a suitable Demon, one who is also willing to enter into a contract, they may formally agree upon the terms of their Pact. Both the Witch and the Demon must make their terms known, and upon completion of the ritual, the Demon will be bound to their new Master. Witches are often cautioned against making vague demands, as Demons are known to exploit any possible loopholes in their contract. They must also remain vigilant while in Hell, as their presence causes disturbances that will inevitably attract undesirable attention. Once a Pact has been formed, both the Witch's Astral Form and the Demon will return to Earth. Effects of a Pact Demon’s who enter into a Blood Pact must remain ever vigilant. Should their Master die before the terms of the contract have been met, the Demon forfeits the Witch’s Soul. With their tie to the Mortal Realm destroyed, they are banished back to Hell until summoned by another Witch. The Demon is forced into a Human form upon the signing of a contract, as their powers are siphoned into the Witch. However, the Demon is allowed to change into their Demonic Form at the cost of using the Witch’s life-force. This will cause the Witch much pain, and shorten their natural lifespan, but may be worth the risk to turn the tide of battle. In addition to increasing their pool of Essence and bolstering their power, Witch’s gain a powerful ally. A Demon must obey their master's commands, and are compelled by the powers of the Pact to follow any direct order given by the Witch. The completion of the order is of course dependent upon the Demon's ability and skill. For example, should a Witch command her Demon to kill another Demon, they will of course attempt to see the task done. However, if they lack the prowess to defeat such a foe, they will be unable to complete their objective. The only instance in which an order may be refused is if the Demon's very life is at stake. A Witch cannot command her Demon to destroy themselves. Completion of a Pact Once the Demon has met their end of the contract, the Witch's Soul is fortified to them. Upon collecting their master's Soul, the Demon is sent back to Hell. Devouring a Witch's Soul will bolster a Demon's prowess, granting them greater strength and sometimes even altering their appearance. For Witches who have entered into a Pact, and faced their demise at the hands of their Familiar, meet with a fate worse than spending an eternity in Hell. Should both parties agree to end their Pact, the Witch will be capable of breaking the contract. The Demon is returned to Hell no longer bound to his master, and the Witch will lose their enhanced powers in addition to becoming Marked. The only other way to break off a Pact is for the Witch to undergo the Abjuration of the Divine and become a Demon themselves, known as a Curse. Marked Ones Witches who have ended their contracts early as known as Marked. They lose the ability to project their Astral Forms, and are noticeably weaker than their peers. Demons typically look down upon those who are Marked, oftentimes calling them cowards. Category:Glossary